Arnold Speak Now Rewrite
by A.T.M.R
Summary: helga made a bad decision breaking up with arnold now she has to live with the Consequences


**Arnold speak now rewrite**

**Hey once more. First off everyone knows that I don't own hey Arnold nor the other characters buts guess what neither do yall. But I wish I did. **

**Arnold Speak Now**

Hello everyone probably you already know who I' am but if yall don't remember me let me remind ya I'm the girl with the unibrow, the girl that wore the pink dress and two pigtails and the big bow on top of my head, I'm the girl that has a bossy, aggressive attitude and I'm tough and hard on the outside but in the inside I'm the girl that in reality I'm a true romantic that believed in love and all that junk ,that two people that are destined to be together for eternity. I'm the girl that was head over heels completely gaga with a football headed boy. Have you guessed who I'm? yup I'm Helga Geraldine Pataki the 24 year old successful writer and had the whole 9 yards. I had a good family that cared about me (well since I was a sophomore in high school but still), I'm a successful writer and my poetry books and other books are part of the best sellers. I make good money and to top it off I had a wonderful boyfriend that I'm in love with him. He is owner of a baseball team also known as the red sox. He is caring and he helps out in many organizations. I didn't really cared that he was rich because I had my own money. We were a happy couple he loved me and I loved him that's all what it mattered. We had been together since my junior year in high school when he confessed his feeling for me. And we had been together since ever since. Have you guessed who it is yet? Well is Arnold Philip Shortman Mr. Brightside. You want to know what happed to out perfect amazing relationship? I'll tell ya it all started on April 13 it was another beautiful day in hills wood I woke up and so did Arnold we got ready and we made breakfast together we spend the whole day together going to different places doing stuff. When we got back like around 7 we were sitting in our couch together cuddling like always one thing we were happy and the next we were fighting and screaming at each other.

" so you think our relationship is a joke" I yelled at him

"Helga you are over reacting like always"

" so you think I'm overreacting now"

"just look at you Helga you get all psycho sometimes I don't even know how to deal with you.. You can be really irritating one little thing you go ballistic"

" well you know what Arnoldo you don't have to worry about my irritating psycho self how ever you want to call it because its over!"

You that's how we broke up that day I left grabbed some of my stuff and left to a hotel. I cried my eyes out. I got a call from Arnold but I didn't pick up. And that was it the next day I got up I knew that Arnold wasn't going to be at the apartment because he had a meeting so I got ready and headed to our apartment. When I walked in all our memories came back to me all our happy times. I looked at the pictures of us on top of the fireplace. I felt the tears coming out again. that's when my phone stared to ring. I was hoping it would be Arnold but it wasn't it was my manager telling me that I needed to go to New York for 2 weeks to see about my book that it was coming out soon. That same day I went to my parents house drop my things there and packed some things and left to new York. Those two weeks turned into a month. In that month I wanted to grab the phone and call Arnold but my stupid pride always got on the way. I called Phoebe and I asked her about Arnold and she told me that he would ask for me. And that he seemed too act wired for 3 weeks now. I was really worried about him so I made a deal with my self that when I arrived to hills wood I would march my way to Arnold and apologize and hopefully everything would be alright and we could get back together and live happily ever after and pretend that the brake up never happened.

On May 23 I stepped out of the airport and smelled the fresh air of hills wood. When I got to hills wood I went to my parents house they weren't there they were on a cruise but I had the keys. I got settled in the house and I took a shower and got ready to go see Arnold. I wore a simple pink summer dress I let my hair down and I but my pink ribbon on. Because I knew how Arnold loved when I wore my bow. So I grabbed my keys and purse and walked out the door I was walking thru vine street practicing what I would tell Arnold when I saw him

" Arnold I'm sorry for all the stupid things I said" nope "Arnold take me back" nope too needy " I missed you and I'm sorry I love you and owww

All the sudden while I was turning the corner of the street I bumped into someone

"Helga?"

I shook my head and opened my eyes and there he was

" Arnold"

" sorry I didn't meant to bumped into you like that Helga"

"don't sweat it football head I should be used to it by now since I always bumped into you since we were kids remember?"

" yea we should probably get up from the floor now"

"good idea"

He got up and lend me a hand I happily accepted it I felt a smile creeping out

" and I also remember how you would yell at me for bumping into you even thou it was all your fault"

" nope Arnold it was clearly your fault"

Arnold and I both laughed at the memory I slightly playfully punched him in the arm.

"so arnoldo you want to walk around the park and we could talk"

" sure why not"

So we walked thru the park in silence I didn't know what to say but Arnold was the one that broke the silence.

" Helga I have to tell you something"

I dint let him finish when I interrupted him

" no Arnold let me go first I was stupid psycho and I shouldn't have gone out like I did and I'm sorry I tried to call you but my stupid pride never let me and got on my way and I made a promise that when I saw you I would apologize and I'm sorry for being so stupid we been together for years and it was stupid of me to end our relationship over some stupid argument that I don't even remember what it was over.. And I love you Arnold and I missed you a lot And.."

" I'm sorry too Helga"

" I love you Arnold"

You still love me?

Yea off course its been a month and I understand if you don't love me anymore"

" first off I did miss you and I still love you but…"

I didn't even let him finish when I leaned and put my arms around his neck and kissed him with a lot of passion how I missed his lips his skin we were running out of air and Arnold was the one that broke the kiss

"but Helga I'm getting married in 3 weeks"

" what , how, why? are shitting me right Arnold tell me you are kidding"

" no Helga I'm not kidding you"

" why with who are you getting married with? You just told me that you loved me too and you just told me that you are getting married"

" let me explain to you Helga"

" I hope it's a good explanation"

" Helga remember when you broke up with me I was really bummed when you left. I was surprised I didn't expected I was in shock it finally hit me when you shut the door. I was mad at the same time I tried to call you but you dint pick up the phone so I thought that you dint want to do anything with me anymore so that same week I couldn't get you out off my head and Gerald was worried about me so he convinced me to go to a party with him to help me get some air. So we arrived to the party then Gerald ditched me to go dance with phoebe and that's when…"

" when what spill it out already Arnold"

" that's when Lila came over to me and started talking to me and I had a few drinks with her and then I don't remember the rest of the night"

" you slept with her!"

" I was really drunk and I don't remember anything"

" okay whatever so why in the hell are you getting married?"

" because.. She is pregnant"

"What?"

"I'm going to be a father and I have to do the right thing and the right thing is marrying Lila so my baby…"

"wont grow up without his father"

" yea you know how hard it was for me not having my parents around when I was a kid"

" I understand Arnold you have to do the right thing I should get going now Arnold"

I got up I felt my eyes getting watery so I got up and stared to walk the opposite side of Arnold that's when I heard him

" Helga"

"yea"

"I'm sorry"

So I walked and walked and my feet lead me to the pier I sat down the man that I was in love with was getting married because he was going to have a baby with another girl but not just a girl it was the same Lila that once again took him away from him. I had to let Arnold go because I knew how hard it was for him going up without his parents. And he had to do the right thing so the story wouldn't repeat itself. So there was only one thing that Helga G. Pataki had to do and that was to back off from Arnolds life.

**So what yall think? yall know the deal review and be nice. Also who is excited for July 25th**** because I know I' am **


End file.
